Monochrome
PsiCorps |side2 = United States |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Beacon Defend the Psychic Dominator until Allied chrono reinforcements stopped |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon Destroy the Psychic Dominator prototype |commanders1 = Two PsiCorps proselytes |commanders2 = Unknown American commanders |forces1 = * A squad of Initiates and Archers, and a single Engineer (early) * Some Lasher Tank divisions (reinforcements) * Standard PsiCorps arsenal |forces2 = Most American arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Psychosis (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = iForce |design2 = iForce }} Monochrome is the eighth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background Yuri began retaking the Psychic Beacons in the Continental US, bringing most of it to his control, and as a result, the Epsilon Army successfully protected their beacon in Detroit. However, the US remnant forces in Boston whom now understand how the Psychic Beacon works (possibly) from their European Allies, had managed to capture it, bending an Epsilon outpost to their control. The problem was that this outpost had a device called Psychic Dominator that had not been completed by the Epsilon Army. It is a super weapon that could project destructive power through psychic energy to any position on the battlefield. However, as the Allies captured the Psychic Beacon in Boston, the research outpost was also controlled by them. Worse still, the American rebels in Boston seemed to have received assistance from the Euro Alliance that provided the Chronoshift capabilities to the rebels here. The remnants in the city therefore seemed to be stronger than the forces in other regions. Yuri didn't want to see his new weapon being uncovered by the Americans when it was not completed, so he sent two proselytes to destroy the Psychic Beacon and recover the Dominator prototype. If they're successful, Yuri will attain dominion in the Americans. Events Let the failed Psychic Beacon down After a few raids on Drillers carrying Brutes, Bloaticks and Duneriders failed, two other infantry task forces arrived in the southern part. At this time, intelligence pointed out that the Allied forces were still chronoshifting more troops into the city. The bridge leading to Psychic Beacon was also destroyed, which prevented the tank forces from entering the city. The two infantry task forces marched cautiously because they afraid that they feared the too obvious behavior would directly attract Paradox Engine. After a long hunt, they guided the Engineer to the bridge to the repair hut. After the bridge was repaired, some Lasher Tanks also came to assist them in their operations. Affected by the operation in Bran, Romania, Epsilon also decided to directly disuse the Psychic Beacon, which was deployed in Boston. Eventually, the beacon destroyed, freed an Epsilon outpost near here. Make the Dominator prototype safe This outpost is crucial to Epsilon because it was responsible to develop Yuri's new weapons program — a structure that can project superfluous wave-eroding minds and tear armored to full maps. When the two proselytes took over again, the US military began to emerge from all directions, and it seems that more reinforcements are also being sent. Due to Yuri wanted to test this weapon, two proselytes insisted to fight against the Allies. The Americans began using a large number of infantry and light vehicles to attack the outpost. The attacking force also included a certain number of Warhawks and Rocketeers, but the two proselytes could only use lower-level troops. Fortunately, their tactics to overwhelm the invading forces had achieved temporary results. However, the Americans invested more force in the later battles to attack the outpost. They sent senior troops including Athena Cannons, and even began to chronoshift their troops directly into the outpost, while also attacked and destroyed the Ore Refineries, which was far from the outpost, cutting off the source of funding for the proselytes. The two proselytes suffered huge losses, so they adjusted their tactics, placed the intact of outpost in the second place and protected the Psychic Dominator at all costs. After 20 minutes, the Allies eventually fled and the Psychic Dominator prototype had kept intact successfully, the advisor said that the Euro Alliance stopped their chronoshifting. Aftermath Despite only dispatched a limited amount of forces, the Epsilon still regained Boston with a small task force and defenders, which plunged the will of the American rebels and forced the European Alliance-led Paradox Engine expedition force to choose give up supporting their struggles in the US continent. Since then, the American rebels had almost no opportunity anymore to join the Paradox Engine expedition force and act with them. On the other hand, the victory of the Boston Warfare marked Yuri's ability to compare weapons with the Tactical Nuke Silo. Soon, this weapon was put into use on a large scale. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 30000 * 3 Abrams Tanks near the first slope will be removed. * 2 Gatling Tanks will be sent to each player after repairing the bridge. Normal * Starting credits: 20000 * 1 Gatling Tank will be sent to each player after repairing the bridge. Mental * Starting credits: 15000 * Tech Reinforcement Pad near the Epsilon outpost will be removed. Notes zh:单色画 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions